Agression
by octo
Summary: Espèce de petit hooligan ! Non mais franchement ! Cette jeunesse perdue ! On les sauve d'une mort assurée et ils vous agressent ! Vaurien ! Sombre petit vandale !


_Disclaimer : Je ne suis toujours pas la propriétaire de l'univers de Harry Potter et de tous ses personnages plus intéressants les uns les autres (exception faite de Crabbe et Goyle) et je ne perçois aucune compensation pécuniaire lorsque j'écris sur ce fandom._

_Je souhaiterais remercier ma bêta, Mirabelle31 qui a fait un travail formidable malgré le fou rire qui a bien failli l'avoir lors de sa première lecture de l'OS. « Tu as fumé quoi ? » m'a-t-elle sorti ? « C'est de la bonne en tout cas… »_

_Je dédicace cet OS à Barbie qui saura reconnaître son Ken, aux cauchemars de Nanola, à la folie de ma bêta ainsi qu'à Crapounette, qui s'est demandé si j'avais bu ou fumé._

* * *

Agression

* * *

Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt noirs, ainsi que d'une paire de mocassins marron « bouse de cheval » surmontés par deux immondes pompons en cuir, l'homme longiligne et pâle, au visage plus qu'ingrat, remontait St George Street dans le but de retrouver sa baguette que Queudver avait stupidement égarée dans Brighton, une ville moldue qu'il détestait particulièrement.

Il pleuvait, et il n'avait pas de parapluie pour s'abriter. Il sentait qu'il allait tomber malade avec ce temps à ne pas mettre un botruc dehors. Fichu ver de terre incapable de transporter un simple artéfact sans le perdre !

Déjà, Voldemort se sentait particulièrement inconfortable dans la tenue moldue qu'il avait été obligé de revêtir. Le pantalon qu'il subissait lui comprimait douloureusement les parties et la laine fine du bas de costume qu'il avait volé à un passant après l'avoir assommé l'irritait particulièrement. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de le voir gratter son entrejambe sans aucune honte, pour la plus grade gêne des passants, notamment cette jeune étudiante et son petit ami qui ressemblaient à des poupées pour enfants. Ils l'avaient regardé comme s'il était nu dans la rue.

Il n'était pas nu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit son pantalon sous ses doigts alors qu'il tâtait encore son entrejambe compressée et non soutenue par le bas moldu. Mais comment les moldus faisaient-ils pour que leurs attributs masculins ne collent pas au tissu du vêtement ? C'était tellement irritant ! Rien ne valait une bonne robe de sorcier laissant l'appareillage masculin à l'air libre.

Il avait baissé la tête de honte lorsqu'il était passé à côté d'un enfant et de sa mère qui parlaient de lui.

Si seulement il avait eu le précieux artefact en main, il se serait chargé de corriger ce dangereux gamin mal élevé et son ignorance flagrante.

-Maman ! Regarde ! Il n'a pas de nez ! Tu crois que son papa lui a volé son nez ? s'écria l'enfant de façon innocente tout en montrant du doigt l'individu concerné à sa maman.

Gênée, la femme tira son fils vers l'avant, histoire de filer en douce, avant que l'homme ne s'offusque et ne l'invective à cause du franc-parler de l'enfant.

Lord Voldemort, abandonné dans une rue moldue à la recherche de sa plus vieille amie, sa baguette magique, mourrait de honte. Les gens le dévisageaient à cause de son absence d'appendice nasal. Comme si c'était de sa faute s'il avait été vaporisé en fin 1981.

Fichu Potter ! Ce gamin de malheur allait le payer cher !

Il arriva au feu rouge et voulu traverser alors que le petit bonhomme sur le panneau de signalisation n'était pas vert.

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, une main attrapa la sienne et le tira de façon violente en arrière. Il se dégagea d'une violente secousse du bras qui déséquilibra la vieille dame qui avait essayé de lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi cette vieille carne essayait-elle de le toucher alors qu'il avait pour projet de tous les exterminer ? C'était à en perdre son fourchelangue !

Cette dernière portait une jupe beige, un haut rose, un cardigan jaune et un manteau rouge, sans compter ses orthèses bleues et ses bas marrons, ainsi que son cabas vert et son chapeau orange. Une vraie agression oculaire. Elle avait le très sûr sens esthétique du vieillard ratatiné ridiculement puissant qui luttait vainement contre lui depuis une bonne trentaine d'années maintenant. Elle marchait avec une canne couleur café et tenait la laisse d'un tout petit yorkshire auquel elle avait mis un élastique rose fluo pour empêcher ses poils de lui tomber sur les yeux. La vieille dame semblait souffrir d'arthrose. Elle portait des loupes si épaisses que ses yeux en paraissaient dix fois plus gros.

Avant que le plus grand mage noir depuis plus de quatre-cent ans ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, le cabas vert vint le frapper à plusieurs reprises, de façon plus violente à chaque fois, alors que la grand-mère semblait trembler de tous ses membres.

-Espèce de petit hooligan ! Non mais franchement ! Cette jeunesse perdue ! On les sauve d'une mort assurée et ils vous agressent ! Vaurien ! Sombre petit vandale ! Hurla la vieille, s'assurant le regard de tous les passants alors qu'elle ridiculisait le « jeune homme drogué qui ne sait même pas traverser » sans même s'en rendre compte.

Surpris, n'ayant jamais eu à faire à une agression corporelle depuis au moins cinquante ans, dont dix passés sous forme d'esprit, il se laissa faire, complètement hébété.

Oh par Salazar ! Il allait être contaminé par des germes moldus… Elle le touchait ! Pourquoi, par les chaussettes puantes et trouées de Merlin, pourquoi ?

Le petit bonhomme passa enfin au vert, alors que quelques bleus commençaient à apparaitre sur la peau quasi translucide du mage noir, et il ne put que se laisser faire alors que la grand-mère agrippa son bras pour le faire traverser, comme on le ferait avec un petit enfant bien obéissant.

-Aide Mamie à traverser, elle va t'apprendre comment faire… Et après, si tu es sage, je te ferai un bon gâteau au chocolat…

Fulminant, le jeune homme de plus de soixante-douze ans se laissa faire alors que, plus loin, le couple d'étudiants ressemblant à des poupées mannequin riait à en pleurer.

A quel moment allait-il retrouver sa baguette ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse à mener et il n'avait pas la possibilité de transplaner sans son amie en bois d'if et plume de phénix.

-Alors mon petit, on traverse dans les clous, et on regarde à gauche et à droite… Ben tu vois quand tu veux, dit la vieille dame d'un air soulagé. Mamie est fière de toi…

Fin


End file.
